Typically, based on a very high bit rate digital subscriber line (VDSL) technology, an uplink/downlink frequency division multiplexing (FDM) scheme has been used for indoor telephone lines to achieve a transmission speed of up to about 100 Mbps by applying a maximum of about 30 MHz frequency band.
In the related art, a bonding technology has been used to provide a speed of a gigabit per second exceeding about 100 Mbps. However, such a bonding technology requires at least two or more pairs. Accordingly, it has been difficult to achieve a speed of up to 200 Mbps without increasing the number of pairs.
In order to provide gigabit Internet access to a typical environment implemented with VDSL according to the related art, it is required to replace all existing VDSL systems with new systems or to modify the typical environment to FTTH (Fiber to the home). Such replacement and modification requires excessive cost.
It may be possible to archive a same goal by implementing a system with FTTH-G (G.hn). Such FTTH-G provides a speed of about 100 Mbps or more and requires a comparatively lower cost. However, in this case, it demands a method for mitigating interference in a wire bundle environment where interference noise is generated in a subscriber aggregation area.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.